


Doctor, Please

by CarolinaCullen2012



Series: The Forbidden Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Recently married Isabella thinks she has found love in a kind and compassionate man. Isabella is secretly yearns for more, but doesn't realize it until she meets a cocky young doctor, who is willing to show her the ropes. Will Isabella become entangled in the knots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Please

**Author's Note:**

> The Forbidden Series
> 
> Rating:NC-17  
> Genre: Romance, Hurt  
> Word Count:10,950  
> Pairing: Edward and Bella
> 
> Beta(s): princess 07890
> 
> Disclaimer: BDSM content and Adult situations. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Doctor, Please"

BPOV

Carlisle Cullen and I met during our tour with Doctors without Borders. We were so drawn to one another that we communicated through the internet. We dated for well over three years through the internet before I finally decided I had enough and wanted to be back in the states.

Dr. Cullen was handsome, sweet, kind, and companionate. He was everything I thought I wanted in a man. Which made falling in love with him was easy.

Carlisle was the Director of Medicine over the emergency room in a small little town of Forks, Washington. So, I boarded the first flight out to Seattle to be with my future husband.

Carlisle met me at the gate once I was off the plane, and before long we were married. It was hard for me to at first to get used to Forks. I thought a lot of the reason I was the depressed was because of the dreadful weather Forks had.

I started at Forks General once we were settled, working in the Labor and Delivery ward. It helped to ward off the depression I often suffered from, and Carlisle helped me to come to terms with it.

I had yet to meet his son, Edward. I didn't know much about him, other than his mother had died when he was younger. The only information Carlisle would give me about his son was that he was also a doctor and worked at the same hospital as us.

Carlisle and Edward didn't talk often and, at times, their relationship was strained. So, strained that Carlisle didn't even have a picture of Edward anywhere in the house. I never understood why, but never questioned him about it either. I figured I would run into his son at some point, but didn't know when. All the doctors I had meet with the name Edward didn't match up to the way I thought Edward would look.

One day, while making my rounds, one of our infants began to struggle to breathe properly. I was extremely concerned for his welfare and called in the resident pediatrician. Boy was I in for a big surprise.

The doctor that walked through the door was a royal pain in the ass. He was cocky, arrogant, extremely rude, and smart. When I say smart, I wasn't talking about his medical knowledge. He was lean and tall, with bronze hair, and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

I stood mesmerized by his looks alone until he started to hit on me. He called me kitten a couple of times when he asked for me to hand him stuff. I wasn't his nurse. If that wasn't enough he would lightly graze my ass as I turned to reach for things he needed. I didn't like his manner in front of the patient, even if said patient wasn't old enough to talk. I couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room. I couldn't tolerate him treating me like I was underneath him.

I leaned against the wall, waiting for him to come out. I wanted to let him know what I thought about him calling me kitten, and that I knew he was touching my ass as I bent down to get things. I wasn't a kitten and I wasn't his kitten. Who in the hell did he think he was? I seriously thought about reporting him for sexual harassment, but decided to speak to him in private first.

When he walked of the patient's room, I struggled to catch up, but, when I did, I told him what I thought about him calling me kitten. He grabbed me by the elbow and led me to one of the on call rooms. That pissed me off even more; I had never had a man lay his hands on me, and I definitely didn't want Dr. Masen touching me.

When the on call door slammed behind us, I didn't know what to expect.

"How dare you make me look like a fool in that room; that infant wasn't in trouble, and things are progressing like they should! I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but you will never treat me like that in front of a patient again, do you understand?" he asked, waiting on me to answer.

I felt flushed from my head to my feet. I don't know what took over me, but something was wrong with my thinking. No, one had ever aroused this feeling in me before. I shook my head, clearing the fogginess, and was livid.

"Me?" I asked poking my fingers into his chest, backing him against the wall.

"It wasn't me who acted unprofessional in there, it was you. Since when do you call other doctors kitten while in front of a patient?"

"Don't touch me," he roared.

"Why not? I will touch you if I want to," I yelled right back at him.

"You better listen to me, little girl, and you listen well; don't touch me again, unless you want me to pull down your pants and paddle you like the bad little girl that you are." He wasn't yelling, but the tone knocked me off of my feet.

The tone was commanding and strong, nothing like I had ever heard before. His eyes were dark and mysterious, luring me into their depths. The voice called to all the parts in my body. It was at that moment that I noticed the wetness running down my scrubbed clad legs. I held back the moan that wanted to escape me, and I couldn't understand why. He chuckled, and then locked eyes with me one more time.

"You like being roughly handled don't you Doctor…" he said, looking me square in the eyes.

I swallowed hard an answered, "Swan."

He looked down at my left hand, and back to my eyes.

"Let me guess, your husband doesn't know that you like to be dominated?"

I didn't know what he was talking about I had never let anyone dominate me.

"I can see it in your eyes, the way you are licking your lips, and the way your body is responding to my voice. I am willing to bet you have cum running down your legs at the moment."

I swallowed harder as he came closer to me. I was backing up every time he took a step forward. Eventually, I ran out of room, and found myself backed against the wall. I gulped.

He ran his fingers down the side of my body, and, when I moaned again, I slapped my hand over my mouth. I had never responded like this to anyone.

"That right there; I have only been around you for roughly thirty minutes, that includes the time we spent in the patient's room. You are already panting and moaning like a whore in heat; like the good little whore that you are. Tell me, does your husband spank you? Does he know you fancy being tied up?" he asked as his hands ran down my sides, which made me shiver from his touch.

I didn't know what to say; this whole situation was nothing like I had ever experienced before in my life. I have dealt with rude, condescending, hateful, and downright arrogant people before, but never someone like him.

"Answer me!" he roared and I didn't know how to respond.

"Fine, if you are not going to answer me, then I am going to show you what you are missing."

"Do you want to know what you are missing Dr. Swan?"

I nodded.

He reached down, and jerked my hands, pulling me over to a chair. He sat down in the chair, and placed me between his legs. I was stunned at first; hell, this whole situation had me stunned.

He jerked down my pants; I didn't even protest or fight him. I was intrigued, dazzled, and just plain mesmerized by his demanding voice. He pulled me across his lap.

"You have been disrespectful to me; you didn't answer when you were told, and you touched me, which no one gets to do. Five smacks and, let me tell you, this is being generous, I would really like to give you about fifteen smacks."

I was hanging on to the side of his legs. He had one arm across my back holding me down. When the first smack hit my ass, I tried to wiggle away. When the second smack landed on my ass, tears welled up in my eyes. When the third smacked was delivered, the tears spilled over, and began running down my cheeks. The fourth and fifth smacks from him were different, and something happened that I couldn't explain. When the fourth smack was given, he placed his fingers inside my pussy. Then, he smacked me one more time with his fingers inside me. No sooner had the last blow been delivered, I moaned out and came; I couldn't believe what had just happened. He pulled me to my feet.

"Pull your pants back up, kitten," he demanded. I did as he asked, and watched as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, and groaned.

"You taste so good, kitten," he said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his pen and a note pad. He scribbled something down and handed it to me.

"When you want to explore what just happened a few minutes ago, call me. If not, this never happened. If you say one thing to anyone, I will ruin you. Do you understand?" I nodded.

He turned on his heels and left the on call room, leaving me standing there stunned, humiliated, and questioning myself. I tucked his note in my pockets and headed out myself, wondering if anyone would noticed us being in the call room together.

The rest of the day, I didn't call on Dr. Masen again. I monitored all my patients and delivered a couple of babies to healthy, happy moms. My ass was sore all day long, and I couldn't sit down. I was constantly reminded of the time spent in the on call room.

When I finally got home, Carlisle was there, already waiting for me. I placed my coat and things were they belonged and headed into the living room where Carlisle was sitting. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good evening, darling, how was work?" he asked.

"Good," I replied.

Yes, I was mad at Dr. Masen. Could I have reported him? Yes, but I was scared to hell that, if I did, he would end my career at Forks General Hospital. The oddest thing was that I didn't stop it from happening; I could have at any moment protested. Hell, I could have fought him back, but nothing happened, I allowed it all. The best I could claim was sexual harassment. I didn't want to do that either.

My biggest fear, was that Carlisle would see the marks on my ass, and I wouldn't know how to explain them away.

"I have some bad news, well, not bad, but news, nevertheless," Carlisle stated as I sat beside him on the couch.

"They are moving me from Forks General to Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles." I gasped. It hadn't been long since I had been in America and I didn't want to have to up uproot myself again. I'd just gotten myself grounded here in Forks.

"No worries, my dear. This changes nothing, I will commute; it isn't that far, but there will probably be nights that I stay in Port Angeles. The commute will take a toll on me if I try to make it home every night."

I nodded. How was I supposed to respond?

"I will be heading there tomorrow to find an apartment, so, the traveling back and forth won't be so bad."

The rest of the evening we lounged around the house; we headed to bed at our usual time. I meant to ask Carlisle about his son again, but never did. I wondered if I had met him today, and didn't know it.

~DP~

A couple of months passed, and I avoided any interaction with Dr. Masen. I never told anyone about what happened in the on call room that day, but I thought about it often. Did Dr. Masen know what he was talking about when it came to me? I had never experienced something like that before. The dreams I had been having mainly involved him, which depressed me greatly, since I was married to a wonderful, kind man. However, Dr. Masen had opened up something inside of me I never knew existed.

Carlisle spent several nights a week in Port Angeles, and often times wouldn't be able to make it home after working extremely long hours. I was extremely lonely and these where the moments I thought of Dr. Masen, and his offer.

I didn't want to cheat on Carlisle; he was kind and caring. I didn't want to hurt him, and I didn't know what to do. But, there was something inside of me that need what Dr. Masen offered. Maybe, I could talk Dr. Masen into training me. Carlisle was never home, and what would the harm really be? Sometimes, when people cheated on one another, their relationship was better because they were getting what they needed from someone else. With my decision made, I sought out Dr. Masen at work the next day.

I went to the hospital even though I wasn't scheduled to work until tomorrow, and found Dr. Masen talking to one of the nurses. I waited until he was through giving orders, and then, I approached him.

"I knew you would come back, kitten," he said, smirking.

"When can I meet with you to see if this is something I want to try with you?" I asked in hushed tones; I didn't want the whole hospital knowing what I was doing. It could potentially get back to Carlisle. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Trust me, kitten, once you try it, you will never want to go back. Does your husband know you are going to do this?" I shook my head no.

"Is the reason you are being so quiet is because your husband works here?"

"Yes and no…" I whispered "…he used to work here, and he still has friends that work here." He nodded, scribbling something on a prescription pad.

"Here," he handed it to me.

"Meet me at seven sharp at this address. Eat an hour before coming. Wear a thong and nothing else under a trench coat. Knock on my door three times, signaling that it's you." I nodded.

When his hands barely touched mine, I felt the jolt of electricity that shot all the way down to my pussy. I quickly bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Don't bit your lip here, kitten, save that for my house," he warned, giving me the evil eye. I nodded, turned on my heels, and left the hospital.

I headed home to think about what I was getting ready to do… cheat on my husband; my kind, caring, and sweet-hearted husband. I cried for hours, I was going to hell for the things I had done and was about ready to do.

I finally pulled myself from bed and headed toward the shower. I dressed like he wanted me to, and headed toward the address listed on the prescription. Just before entering the house, I took the prescription out, pulled out a lighter I had purchased, and burned the evidence of me knowing about this address. I gave myself one more look over in the mirror before I headed toward the door.

I knocked three times like instructed and waited for him to open the door. When he did, I was astonished. He stood there shirtless, with black button fly jeans, and was barefoot. His chest and abs were amazingly toned, and his hair was still standing on end, looking like he had just been fucked.

"Come in, Dr. Swan," he said, motioning me in the house. He looked out the door, and then shut it.

"Come to the dining room, we have things to discuss before we can begin," he stated.

I followed right behind him and he pulled out the chair for me to sit. Once I was seated, he rounded the table taking his own seat at the head of the table. There was a stack of papers laying on the table, he thumbed through them before he spoke.

"First order of business…I don't want to know who your husband is. Never speak his name in this house, or around me. If you see me on the street and you are with your husband, head in the other direction. Most women have a tendency to speak without actually uttering a word. I know the way your body will respond to my voice, command, or whatever turns you on about me. We already have the crazy touch thing, which I have never experienced, but…I wouldn't want you to touch me, bat your eyelashes at me, or even lick your lips if you see me in public and have your husband come here ready to kick my ass. You made this decision, not me. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"See already a good little submissive kitten," he mused.

"First, you will call me Master; that is it. At work, it will only be Dr. Masen, nothing else. You will never corner me at work asking about having time together. Today was your free pass. I will give you a set schedule of when to come; if you are late, or need to stay over, you will text me only. Do you understand?" I nodded again.

"Such a good little kitten already; I was right," he stated.

"Second, from here on out, once you have entered the house and the door is completely shut behind you, you will crawl to the living room where you will kneel with your head down until I speak to you. I will also expect you to be wearing a thong. The color and type will be up to you, unless I have specified otherwise. You will always eat an hour before you come. I don't want you getting sick during our time together, which can happen. I don't want you missing meal either, if I find out you have been neglecting to eat, you will be punished. Do you understand?" I nodded, still trying to soak everything in.

"Third, you will wax your pussy bare; tonight, you will have a free pass because I didn't tell you before hand, but when you step through those doors again, I want it bare. If your husband asks why…make up something."

I nodded,. I already waxed; I never liked the 'natural' look. It didn't look or feel right. Plus, it made wearing swimsuits difficult.

"You will exercise three times a week, no questions asked. To live this lifestyle takes stamina and strength on both of our parts. If your husband inquires about why you are now exercising, once again tell him a lie. Hell, tell him you think you're fat, or you want to get healthy. I don't really give a shit, but never tell him the nature of your visits with me. Do you understand?" I nodded again.

"I want a copy of a most recent physical exam…it should include any conditions you might have that will be important for me, it should also include a report stating you are disease free. Once you have proven you are disease free and are on some type of birth control, we will begin the other aspect of this lifestyle. Do you and your husband use condoms?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Yes, what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Master," I replied.

"I will not remind you again; the next time you forget, that will be five spankings."

When he mentioned spankings, I could feel the dampness gathering between my legs. Apparently, I did need what he was going to give me. Carlisle had never been able to garner that result from just words.

"Good, get the shot or have an intrauterine device put in; I don't care which one you chose, but never go without a condom with your husband. I plan to fuck you without one, and don't want to have to worry about disease just in case he is cheating on you."

I made a funny face. I couldn't imagine that Carlisle would cheat on me; he was too kind-hearted to do that. We had just gotten married, too, so, why would he? Hell, why would I? I had to stop thinking about it.

"Don't give me that look; I have seen it more than I can tell you. Even my own father cheated on my mother before she died, I think that was reason she stopped fighting. His mistress came to our house and told her about him. Hell, he is cheating on his new wife with a woman in another town." I nodded, not wanting to delve down that road of thinking again.

"Never tell a soul what we do here; it is none of their business. We are to be professional at work, and I know the first day we met, I wasn't professional. I am sorry about that, but there was something about you that called to me. It called to that dominant side in me and I couldn't help the response. I know this will not be a problem after what you told me at the hospital, but I want to make sure you understand." I nodded, I didn't want anyone else in on our little secret, and I wasn't about to tell anyone.

"I want you to look over these rules; it has everything we just discussed. I want you to know that you have done this all on your own free will. Make sure this is what you want and accept the terms; if not, back out now. At any time, you can leave, but I just want to make you aware of things you are getting yourself into." I nodded.

As long as no one ever knew about the things we did, I would be all right.

"Now, look over this list, and mark the things you think you want to learn, try, or need to know more about. I will leave you to look this over, and then I will give you a little taste of what I want. No sex this time, so don't worry." I nodded as he left the room.

I read over the list, marking the things I wanted to try and putting question marks beside the things I didn't know about. I was so new to this lifestyle that something on the list I couldn't make heads or tails of.

Once I was finished, I placed the papers back in the stack. I trusted Dr. Masen, and I couldn't figure out why.

He walked in after a few minutes, and motioned for me to follow him to the living room.

"Take off your coat," he demanded.

I did as he requested, not wanting to upset him, I wanted him to teach me new and exciting things.

"Nice, kitten…very nice," he praised as he looked over my body.

"When you come to my house, you crawl. When I command you to get into inspection pose, I want you to slide your thong off, fold it as neatly as possible and lay it beside you. I will be inspecting your body every time you come. I want you on your knees with them spread as wide as possible. Your hands will go behind your body, and your chest should be shoved out. This will show me your beautiful pussy, and will put your chest on display for me to see. So, on the floor, kitten, just like I want," He instructed, and I did as he instructed.

He walked around me, looking and inspecting, and then he used his feet to kick my legs out further; it almost hurt how far they were spread.

"Just like this, kitten, every time," I nodded.

He rubbed his hands over my breasts, rolled my nipples around in his fingers, and pinched them, causing me to moan out.

"See, you like it a little rough, don't you, kitten," he cooed.

"Now, let see what we have here."

He ran his hands down my body, rubbing between my legs, but never slipping his finger into my already wet core. I knew he felt the moisture, because he groaned as his hand slid to my mound.

"So, wet and responsive to just the teeniest commanding," he mused.

"You have done really well so far in how you respond to my questions, statements, and answers. Keep it up and you will have no trouble pleasing your me."

He was still rubbing around my mound, but never dipping down into my pussy. He pulled his hand back, looking at the moisture that was on his fingers. He placed them in his mouth, moaning as he sucked them clean.

"God, you taste so good, kitten. I can't wait to have you."

I didn't respond, even though he was talking. He didn't tell me to answer, and it wasn't question.

"When I ask you yes and no questions, it is always 'Yes, Master' or 'No, Master' we have already touched on that before. We also will use a color system when we play; it's like traffic signals. Green means more, go, good, and continue any of those things. Yellow is for caution, you can't take the pain, or you need me to slow down. Red is to stop everything and revaluate. If you call 'red', we will not play again until the problem is solved." I nodded.

"Your assignment tonight is research, research the lifestyle kitten. Go online, local library, and stores that cater to the lifestyle. Do your homework to make sure this is something you are truly interested in, and ask any questions you like. You can text me anytime, or email me. " I nodded again.

"All right, I think that is enough for tonight."

He picked up my panties and threw them in a corner on the other side of the room.

"Get your panties, kitten," he demanded.

I was about to stand up, but corrected myself and crawled over to where my thong had landed. I sat there with it in my hands not knowing what to next.

"Very good kitten, you can put them on, and get yourself together to leave."

I stood up and pulled my thong back on, and gathered my coat, wrapping it around my body. I had a pair of pants and a shirt in my car, so I wouldn't look strange walking around in a trench coat.

"I should have told you this earlier; show up to my house just as you did, but when you leave, have a change of clothes. I wouldn't want your husband finding you coming home like that. He would know something was up." I nodded, biting my lip, and he growled.

"Is there something you need to ask?" I nodded.

"Well, ask away, kitten."

"Can I change in one of your bathrooms, or in your living room? I have clothes out in the car. I had already thought of that."

"Yes you can, kitten; whichever place feels more comfortable to you. I will retrieve your clothes."

I changed and bid Master farewell.

~DP~

Master gave me three months to get everything in order.. When it came to the birth control, I chose the shot because I was worried that, if I were with Carlisle, he would be able to tell that I had an intrauterine device. I'd had my first shot a little bit after my first night with Master.

The research I was to complete took a little longer, and some of the online information was a little wrong. Master said not all of it was accurate, and, since anything could be posted there, it didn't surprise me really.

Master even sent me to a local Munch. He didn't accompany me, but he told me to wear a mask and dress a certain way. I did as he requested and enjoyed the things I saw. It was then I knew, this was the life I was truly missing out on.

That night led to a lot of contemplations and ending things with Carlisle was at the top of the list. He was home less and less. In fact, in the past three months, I had only seen him twice, and that was in passing. I never understood why he didn't file for divorce; this wasn't the marriage I thought it was going to be, which helped with the guilty feelings I had about seeing Master.

I didn't give up and tried to establish a connection with Carlisle, but work and distance was causing a bigger wedge. I couldn't figure why he wasn't more interested in fixing things.

As I was finishing my rounds, a text came in about meeting at Master's house at seven sharp. I quickly replied, letting him know that it was acceptable.

Once my shift was over, I hurried to get something to eat, and headed home. I ate and took a bath, making sure that everything was clean and smooth. I didn't want any hairs anywhere. It was bad enough I could be punished for doing something stupid, I wasn't about to get punished over a grooming mistake. Plus, there was something about pleasing him that appealed to me.

I pulled on the royal blue thong I had purchased for this occasion, and pulled the trench coat on, heading out the door.

I pulled up at Master's and grabbed my bag from the backseat. Knocking three times as instructed, when he opened the door he once again looked outside as I entered the house. Once the door was closed behind me, I took off my trench coat, hung it on the coat rack, sat my bag at the door, and crawled toward the living room.

"Very good, kitten, so far, so good," he praised.

"We will be playing in the living room tonight, I don't think either one of us is ready for the playroom yet. Depending on how well you behave tonight might land you there faster. The playroom will be the night I introduce sex into this D/s relationship. Until then, we are learning about each other's bodies. What turns us on, and how we react to stimuli. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, I understand," I replied.

"Very good, kitten," he cooed.

"Inspection pose," he demanded.

I shimmed out of my thong, neatly folding it and placed it beside me. I got in the pose, and waited for his inspection. He stood behind me, at first, looking down my body; it gave me shivers, and the shivers made my nipples harden and stand erect.

"Someone is enjoying this pose tonight," he mused, while running his hands over my chest.

Hepinchedmy hardened nipples, causing me to moan. He ran his hands down my body continued his inspection. He ran them along the outer lips of my pussy. I was so wet once again from him touching me. Hell, I had been anticipating this meeting for months. I hadn't had this kind of attention before and it was rather stimulating.

"Very good, kitten, nice, clean, and free of hair, just like I like it," he praised.

Raising his fingers to his lips, once again sucking the little bit of juice off them. He moaned as he did, and I noticed the bulge that strained his black sweatpants. I was in for a big surprise when I finally saw what he was packing.

"Like what you see, kitten?" he asked smirking at me..

I nodded.

"I like what I see, too, that little blue thong looked exquisite on your skin, please wear that one more often."

I nodded.

"We are still training, if we had more time, I would have you here every weekend, but I digress. I noticed I haven't told you everything. You are never allowed to look at me unless you are directed to; whether the direction is verbally or me placing my fingers under your chin, and making you."

I nodded.

"So far, so good, kitten," he praised.

"Your time here with me is about my pleasure; if you receive pleasure, it will be at my hands. Had you been single, I would have restricted your orgasms, but because you're married, I can't do that."

He sighed and pulled at his hair, muttering under his breath. Something about he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it; there was a connection. I had no idea what he was muttering about, but maybe, with time, I would learn.

"Okay…back to the training. So, if you are a good girl, you will receive pleasure, if you are a bad girl, I may or may not withhold your pleasure. It just depends on the infraction. You know why you are here, correct? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, I know why I am here."

"Why are you here, kitten? I have to know. You may answer."

I sighed and he gave me a hard look for a moment.

"That day in the on call room, the way you talked to me, the tone you used, and the way you treated me turned me on more than I have been turned on in my life. I could come from the words that pour out of your mouth.

"My relationship with my husband, at the moment, is questionable. I don't know what to do; he isn't home much. I have only seen him twice in three months, and, when I did see him, it was only in passing. I have tried to reestablish something, anything with him, but he is always busy. At this moment, I can't understand why he married me, but that is not your problem."

I had gone and done the one thing he had requested I didn't…talk about my husband.

"You intrigued me, and I wanted to learn more. When I went to the Munch you sent me to, I was so turned on that I had to go home and relieve some tension."

I smiled; it was best orgasm I'd had in a long time.

"We don't talk about your husband, kitten. I know why you told me, though; it is something that is bothering you, but we don't talk about him. Try harder to remember that."

He reached down rubbing my cheek with his thumbs, and I leaned into his hands. I needed his comfort and support even if I couldn't talk about my husband.

"My voice could make you come, I like that; actually that pleases me," he said, still rubbing my cheek.

Pleasing my Master was the top priority for me. I couldn't understand it, but God if it didn't make me feel good when I did.

"The things you just said about my tone, the way I carried myself, and the way I treated you, that is why I knew you needed or wanted this life. Because I was drawn to you, too making me act out of character. The way you behaved that day in the on call room, your submissive side took over, which called to my dominant side."

I nodded; I understood what he was talking about, because I felt it too.

"The electrical jolt didn't help matters either; it just made you the most appealing woman in the world to me."

He ran his hand through his hair, and shook his head.

"Back to training, I am afraid we are getting off on a tangent here. Now, tonight my plans are simple; no sex, but there will be some relief for the both of us. In order to better learn each other's cues, we are going to use our hands to bring each other to orgasm. This lifestyle is not always about sex, there will be times it about the control or the submission. Or, the connection between two people."

"All right, kitten; you will be putting your sweet little hands on me."

I watched with rapt attention as Master disrobed in front of me, and his cock sprang free. My Master was definitely on the well-endowed not only that, but he was uncircumcised, which was intriguing to me. I had never been with a man who wasn't already cut.

I had heard that men this way were better lovers, and in that moment, I wondered how true it was. Maybe if I were a good girl, I would get to experience it soon.

"Crawl to me, kitten," he demanded.

Like the good little kitten I was, I crawled over to my Master. I panicked for a moment, wondering how I was going to swallow his length, but he didn't say I had to, yet.

"Hands out, kitten," he said pulling out lube.

He squeezed a little dollop into my hands and I rubbed my hands together gently warming the material.

"Pleasure your Master, kitten, with your hands, and only your hands."

I nodded, placing my hand at the head of his cock and slowly slid it all the way down to his base. I looked up to see Master watching me; I got to work moving my hands up and down his long thick shaft. It looked amazing, I wet my licks wanting to suck it into my mouth to stimulate his pleasure, but couldn't.

"More," he moaned grabbing my hand and adding more lube.

I used both of hands, alternating them to simulate him entering a woman. I never let my hands leave his hard cock; he rocked back and forth into my hands.

It was amazing to watch his body flex and work before my eyes. After a couple fo more thrusts.

"Kitten, I'm going to come. Get into the inspection pose," he grunted.

. He took over when my hands felt his body. When I settled into position, he moved closer to me stroking his cock, and came all over my chest.

"You did that perfectly, kitten, and now you get a reward. Would you like a reward, kitten? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, your kitten would like a reward," I purred.

Now, where the hell did that noise come from? I had never purred, or so I thought.

"Very well kitten…" he said, licking his lips before he kissed me on the forehead "…all right, kitten, on your back with your pretty little legs spread wide open for your Master."

I did as he requested, and spread them wide before him. He lowered himself to the floor with me and got comfortable between my legs.

"So wet, kitten; I love how you are wet for me," he said, making a pass at my folds; teasing me, but it felt good, damn good. He rubbed my clit roughly before pinching it causing me to moan out in pleasure; I was going crazy. I thrusted my hips into his hands trying to make him accidently slip inside of me.

"Patience, kitten, I will get to that soon," he whispered, getting closer to my tits.

I whimpered when his tongue licked my hardened nipples. The nipping and sucking were driving me wild with desire, and I was lost in the feelings he was creating in my body. When his finger entered me, they easily located a spot inside of me, which make my legs trembling in response

I was coming unglued at the seams; when he swiped at my nipple again, causing me to come around his fingers. Slowing his movements, he helped me to ride out the waves of my orgasm to calm down. When he pulled away from my body he sucked his fingers into his mouth. I watched as he closed his eyes and moaned around his fingers.

"So good, kitten, too good; I want it every day." He opened his vivid green eyes that bore into my own. I didn't back down and neither did he. When his phone chimed, the spell was broken.

"That is enough for tonight, kitten; we will reconvene next week.."

I stood and headed toward the foyer, missing my mistake; I was to crawl. I stopped after five steps, cursing under my breath.

"I never told you to stand, and the house rules are you crawl until your are in the foyer. Next time we reconvene, you will be getting your first punishment, so be prepared."

I got on all fours and crawled out of the living room. Standing rules was I could stand once in the foyer. So, once there I stood and retrieved my bag.

While changing I scolded myself for disappointing my Master, I walked by him on my way out, I didn't look at him because I was afraid to see disappointment in his eyes. However, as I passed he reached out stopping me. Placing his fingers under my chin, he made me look at him. I was shocked to see he wasn't mad, he kissed me on the nose and ushered me out the door.

I headed home to find that Carlisle's car was in the garage, I felt the guilt and shame wash over me, and didn't know what to say or do with him. I walked into the house, and noticed all the lights were out. I headed straight to our room to find a sleeping Carlisle.

Not having to deal with him tonight would be the best option. I showered and changed into my bedclothes. As I walked over to the bed that we shared; I looked down and in that fleeting moment, I didn't want to get in. I contemplated sleeping elsewhere, but knew that would draw attention to myself. Deciding that I had to, I crawled in.

I stared at the ceiling for hours before sleep finally took me over.

The following morning, Carlisle was gone before I got up, and I didn't get a chance to see him before he left. I tried to call his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. I was getting tired of this situation, and I didn't know what to do.

~DP~

Another month passed, and Carlisle wasn't even coming home anymore. Dr. Masen and I had taken to eating lunch together every day, and we have included Wednesday to our meeting times.

We had been making progress and this Friday would be the first time I was allowed in the playroom. Master had finally given me the tour and explained the different parts to me and I couldn't wait for Friday to get here. We had moved past the casual hand job, or oral sex. Lot of times, on Wednesday, my main service to my Master was to make him dinner while in the nude.

Master helped me learn that not everything associated with the lifestyle was about sex; yes, it could be, at times, but not all of the time. My Master always made me feel comfortable and loved in every situation, and I trusted him with all my heart.

I knew I was falling for Master,one Wednesday night while cooking dinner at his place. We felt like a normal couple, doing normal things, and I couldn't help the feelings I was having. I could have sworn I was in love with Carlisle, but, now it just seemed like he was just a nice man who paid me attention.

Sometimes, during lunch, Master wanted me to be silent, so I was. Sometimes, he wanted to learn about my life, so I would tell him. Editing out Carlisle was hard when it came to resent situations, but I managed. .

Master wanted to try something new, since I wouldn't be home all day, and I would head straight to his house after work. I met him early on Friday morning at his house. He led me to threw the living room; I didn't have to strip or crawl this time. He had laid out the device he had planned on using. It didn't look all that comfortable to me, but I was willing to do anything for my Master's pleasure. It looked like a black thong made out of leather, it strapped around my waist, making it look like a belt. I could reach it in case I had to use the restroom.

Once it was in place, and Master was satisfied, I was on my way. I was instructed that, if something happened and I encountered my husband, I was to take of the chastity belt off and text him with its location. I was not allowed, however, to take it off without a good reason.

We had built up enough trust in the past months that he knew I wouldn't do that unless it was necessary. I agreed with him. The longer I had the chastity belt on, the longer I yearned for the sweet caresses of my Master, and the sweet release he would allow me for being a good kitten.

I was halfway through my shift, when I rounded the corner I walked straight into Carlisle. To say I was shocked was an understatement. He leaned down and kissed me in front of the entire staff and patients milling around on the floor.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked, pushing the hair that had fallen out of my bun behind my ear.

"I am good, and how are you?" I raised an eyebrow. Silently asking him what hell he was doing here.

"I came to eat lunch with my son, and thought I would see you for a minute. Maybe invite you to join us."

He smiled and winked. I knew I was in trouble. I'd been with Carlisle a couple of times, and knew that a smile and wink meant he wanted more than I wanted, at the moment.

"It will be a little longer before I get a break," I told him, trying to get out of it, but he stepped over my head.

"Gina," he called out to the charge nurse, "Isabella is going on lunch break; she will be back in an hour," winking at her.

I'd never seen Carlisle openly flirt with another woman, much less in front of me. I mean, he was always nice, and everything, but what he did grated on my nerves.

He grabbed my hand and led me to one of the on call rooms, and I almost forgot about the chastity belt I was wearing. I stopped just before we got to through the door. Placing my hand on Carlisle's chest, I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I have to stop by my locker first, I need to freshen up," I said, batting my eyelashes, and hoping like hell he bought it.

He nodded, and I headed straight to my locker, retrieved my cell phone. I typed out a quick message to Master informing him of my unexpected visitor, and letting him know the location of the chastity belt. If he didn't get it, I would bring it tonight if I could.

I didn't know how long Carlisle was going to stay, and a part of me was praying that he left as soon as he was done with me. I slipped to the restroom and pulled off the belt I hid it with otherscrubs in case someone saw me.

Once everything was taken care of, and in place, I received to text from Master telling me to let him know about tonight as soon as I found out.

I hurried back knocking to be let in. When Carlisle opened the door, his shirt was already off. Carlisle was pleasantly built for his age, but I wasn't in love with him. I don't think I truly ever was.

I knew this would be a quick, but I wasn't about to protest. In fact, I was kind of scared and guilty. Once the door was shut behind us, Carlisle leaned down, and kissed me on the lips. I responded the best I could, but something about his kiss repulsed me. I tried to play along like everything was great.

"Daddy's missed you," Carlisle cooed.

I couldn't stand for him to say that. Yes, Carlisle was older than I was, I have never seen age as something that should matter, but when he put it in that context. It bothered me. Yes, I was twenty-eight and his son was twenty-eight, so he was old enough to be my father. Aaagghh. I hated that reference.

"Did daddy's little girl miss him?" I nodded, playing along.

"Good," he said as he pushed down my pants, and pushed my shirt up.

I stood before him completely naked. He lowered his own pants, and led me to the bed. He climbed on top of me, and lined himself up with my entrance ready to enter me without a condom. I panicked; I had to stop him.

"You didn't put on a condom," I stated.

"Yeah, I don't need one, little girl, daddy wants to feel all of you today."

He kissed me, trying to penetrate me, but I keep scooting back. I was running out of room.

"No, daddy, I don't want a baby right now, and you know I could get pregnant."

I used the words I dreaded, and put on my best pouty face.

"You live in Port Angeles the majority of the time, and I wouldn't want to be pregnant without you."

I leaned in and kissed his lips, begging him with my eyes. He must have finally conceded when he removed himself from the bed.

"I'll be right back, don't move," he stated and kissed me on the lips before exiting the room. I breathed a sigh of relief hoping that no one had something for him to use.

A few minutes later, he walked back in the door, waving the condom around. I was shocked to see that he actually found one.

"I went to my son's locker and got one. He always keeps them there; he is a freak," he stated with disgust.

"I wonder if he is cross-dressing now. He had this weird panty like things in his locker, ," Carlisle said.

My eyes went wide for a moment. First off, this was the most I had heard about his son, ever, and second, the panty like thing. I had just taken something like that off. I wonder? Could it be? Nah…it couldn't. I tried to tell myself.

I didn't get much longer to ponder my situation, Carlisle spread my legs, and donned the the condom he had gotten. When he ready he thrusted inside of me; I laid there as he grunted and groaned. He pulled my legs up and apart, making it hurt as he continued. I was used to having sex like this with him. Very seldom did, I actually get off while being with him like this.

My Master would have noticed my mood and knew that something was wrong from the moment he encountered me. He would gently prepare my body to accept him; I knew this much about him and we hadn't had sex yet.

If people knew what my Master liked they would judge him for his predilections, but this was wrong. My Master was out for his own pleasure, sure, but, in seeking that pleasure, he would ensure my own. Carlisle was doing this for his pleasure, and didn't seem to care about my own.

When I thought about the things Master could do to my body, I got wetter, but not enough to offset the hurt. I tried again, but . my attempts were futile; as Carlisle grunted one more time before collapsing onto me. I lay there, waiting for him to get off; I felt like I was smothering underneath him. I sat there, crying silent tears.

"I'll be ready to go again in about thirty to forty-five minutes," Carlisle said, smirking at me; not even looking at the tears that stained my face.

"Nah, that's okay. I need to get back to work. I had a couple of patients who are about ready to go into labor. I need to check on them to see how things are progressing."

He rose up, removed the condom, throwing it in the trash. We dressed in silence. When I was ready to leave, I stopped at the door.

"What is your son's specialty?"

"Pediatrics; I'm sure you have met him," Carlisle stated, buttoning up his shirt.

"There are two Edward's here, which one?" I closed my eyes because I knew who his son was.

"Dr. Masen," he said, I nodded and left. As soon as I was out the door, I sent a text to Master. I asked him if he had picked up the belt, and, when he replied with a yes, and that he had placed them in his locker, it was confirmed once again.

The man I had falling in love with, and was allowing to teach me about a lifestyle I now yearned for, was my husband's son. I wondered if Dr. Masen knew. I sent him another text, telling him my husband was in town for the night and I wouldn't be able to meet him. I didn't wait for a response. Yes, I had lied to my Master, but at the moment I didn't want to see either of them

Carlisle wasn't home, so I headed into the kitchen grabbing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudgy Brownie. I decided to waste away on the couch in the living room staring at a blank TV. I thought about the fucked up situation I was in; Carlisle wasn't the man I thought he was. I didn't even know where to begin with the things that Master had shown me. I wondered if maybe the both of them where toying with me from the beginning. I decided to get a divorced, and leave Master alone. It was the best situation I could come up with walk away from it all.

~DP~

I worked on getting a divorce, but, here in the state of Washington, it was called dissolution of marriage. I had ninety days once the motion was filed for it to go through.

Once the the papers where filed I moved out of Carlisle's house. I didn't even know if he knew about the divorce or even cared anymore. I never heard anything from him stating otherwise.

I avoided Dr. Masen liked the plague. If I heard his voice, I headed the other direction. If he were the pediatrician on an infant's chart, I would hand the case over to another OB/GYN. There were only a handful of times that my hands were tied, and I had to interact with him. Every time he would speak to me, I would only answer short repliesabout the patient. He would be mad and try to control the situation, but I would fight the urge inside of me, defying him every time. He texted me often, but I ignored every one of his texts.

I didn't eat much anymore, and, before long, I started dropping weight. I was falling apart and didn't even realize it. It wasn't until I was trying to deliver Mrs. Smith's son that things spun out of control for me, and I collapsed.

I couldn't remember anything except for fragments of scenes that would flash before my eyes. The only thing I could remember was Dr. Masen picking me up, and carring me; . he placed me on the bed, and brushed the hair out of my face.

"You haven't been eating; you are losing weight. Tell me, Isabella, what is going on with you?"

I looked up into his eyes and noticed concern radiating from them. This was the first time he had called me by my given name, and not 'Dr. Swan."

"Don't worry about it."

I started sobbing and couldn't help it. I brushed his hand away; I didn't want him touching me.

"No, you need to tell me. I think I have a good idea. Either your husband found out, or you have changed your mind. I am leaning towards your husband, though."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's on your badge, silly girl," he cooed, but I blanched. I didn't want to hear it.

"You need to know something, but I am afraid to tell you. Trust me; I found out a month…" I stopped dead in my tracks.

How could I have missed that? I remembered.

"Don't give me that look; I have seen it more than I can tell you. Even my own father cheated on my mother before she died, I think that was reason she stopped fighting. His mistress came to our house and told her about him. Hell, he is cheating on his new wife with a woman in another town," Master said, sitting across the table from me.

I jerked up quickly, ran over to the trashcan, and threw up. That son of bitch had been cheating on me the whole time. Dr. Masen was beside me, holding my hair back, and, once I was finished, I wiped my arm across my mouth; it wasn't sanitary, but I did it anyway.

"Are you okay, Isabella? Tell me now. What is going on?" he demanded in that damn voice.

"You're going to be pissed, but I just found out the Friday I stopped coming to your house. You father, Carlisle Cullen, is my husband, well ex-husband."

"What?" he screamed.

"Were you two setting me up?" he screamed and jumped up, pacing the floor.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, cussing under his breath.

"No, I didn't set you up, but do you two think it was funny to use me? You heard he married me, so you wanted to turn me into a deviant to get back at him." I stood up then, and walked over to the bed. I could hardly stand; Edward reached out and helped me to I lay down on the bed.

"Carlisle and I didn't have a diabolical plan to take advantage of or corrupt you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't working with him either. I don't even know how in the hell this happened, but I am getting a divorce or dissolution of marriage; it should take a couple of more days."

"Are you still going to work here or are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving yet. However, there is a good chance I will eventually leave. I don't have any family, and I can go anywhere I want. I might head back to work with Doctors without Borders." I shrugged.

I hadn't decided where to go yet.

"Don't go, Isabella, please stay," he begged me.

"Why should I? There is nothing here for me."

Tears rolled down my face; all I wanted out of life really was to be wanted, loved, and cared about. I thought I had those things, but I never did.

"You have me, stay for me, please," he begged.

"I don't know, Edward," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I love you; you are the first one to ever make me want more. I want more with you, please don't go. I will do anything for you to stay." I gasped, he loved me; how? When?

"I…love you, too," I realized, in that moment, that I, too, was in love with him; deeply and utter in love. He was giving me everything I ever wanted. He wanted me, loved me, and cared for me.

~DP~

After our conversation in the on call room, and the declarations of love, Edward and I started to date. He was so romantic and kind. We didn't hurry back into being Master/kitten. We did a few things, but nothing sexual. He took his time with me, and helped me learn every step of the way.

Carlisle never contested the marriage, and I had signed a prenuptial agreement in the beginning and knew that I wouldn't be getting anything out of the marriage. That was fine I hadn't married for his money anyway. I wanted to put all of the past behind me. It wasn't like we had a good marriage anyway.

The hospital staff often gossiped about our situation. I didn't let it bother me; I wasn't here for them. I was here to help the patients. Edward, however, was growing tired of people talking about us, and decided it was time to go. When he asked me to move with him, I didn't hesitate.

We had decided to go into business together in Seattle. We were going to open up a clinic that housed an OB/GYN and a Pediatrician; I was excited to finally have my own practice, and wouldn't have to worry about crazy hospital hours, well I still had crazy hours, but that depended on when the women would go into labor, but it was still better than the hospital.

After Edward and I moved in together, we finally decided to start working on our D/s relationship again. We would play on the weekends, whether it be training or role playing, but this was the first time I was in the playroom.

I was nervous, as this was the first time in the playroom for me. We had made love on several occasions, but Edward and I both felt like something was missing. I was kneeling beside the playroom doors, when Edward opened them.

"You may enter, kitten," I crawled into the room and knelt before him.

"You are such a good little kitten," he said, stroking my hair, and pushing it behind my ears. One of the things Master loved to do was brush my hair, and, when we played, he would braid it for me before hand. I didn't mind; it felt good, and the way his fingers would play through my hair sent goosebumps down my body.

Once my hair was secured, Master would reach down, grab the braid, and use it to lead me where he wanted me. I would crawl by his side as he led me to where he wanted me.

"Up on the table, kitten," he demanded.

He leaned down, and kissed my nose as he fastened the blindfold around my face. My wrists and ankles were restrained on the table below me.

"You know your colors, kitten," he stated and I nodded.

I wasn't expecting the next feeling, but the cold instantly hit my navel. I cried out at the coolness, but Master was quick to warm it up with licks from his warm tongue. He repeated this process all over my body, when he reached a nipple, the cold caused me to moan out, but, just as quickly as it appeared, Master wrapped his tongue around it, making it hot again.

When I thought he would head to the other side of my body, he didn't. I couldn't understand what he was doing, and wasn't anticipating the coldness that touched my clit, causing the ache to start again, and, just like before, Master wrapped his lips around it to soothe the cool skin. He continued to suck on my clit as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of my entrance. I moaned and groaned as he sucked and rubbed. I pulled at the restraints trying to get closer to him.

"Kitten, you taste too good," he groaned.

He pulled away and the cold came back again at my entrance, and, just as quickly, Master made the ache disappear with the sweet caresses of his magical tongue. Master had to be careful with the ice so close to my enterance, if it was left to long it could cause a burn, and would be uncomfortable. But, my Master made sure to protect me every step of the way.

"Kitten, I can't wait any longer to have you. You taste too good, and the way your body is bound to my table is making me wild with desire. Kitten, do you want to watch us come together or would you like to still wear your blindfold? You may answer me, kitten."

"Your kitten would like it off, Master so she can watch Master's marvelous cock bury deep into her body," I purred. I was worked up and ready to go. I knew that Master's cock would ease the ache between my thighs the ache that he hadput there when the cold hit my overheated skin.

Master removed my blindfold, lined his cock to my open body, and shoved into me.

"Yes, Master," I moaned out as he thrusted his body into mine.

Leaning up on my arms, I watched as we both came together. Just the sight of his cock sliding in and out of me was erotic. He was grunting and thrusting in an out of my body.

"Kitten, play with your clit; I am afraid I am not going to be able to last with you watching." I nodded and slid my hands between us. Letting my fingers rub along his cock as he thrust in and out of me. I moaned his name as the coil wound tight in my stomach, looking into his eyes. Watching him come undone was something exciting to see, and I was bringing him this pleasure. Our eyes remained locked, and, in that moment, we both came watching each other with rapt attention. It was at this moment that I realized that everything had finally fallen into place.

"Marry me, kitten?" he said, looking into my eyes and I gasped.


End file.
